The Princess and The Peasant
by aslongaswe'retogetherPA
Summary: Princess Annabeth has been forced into an arranged marriage and she's not happy about it. She wants her mother to realized how much she doesn't want to go through with this, so she sneaks out. She meets a girl that looks exactly like her what will happen when these twins switch places? Will they help each other out or just ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am a girl so I'm obviously not Rick Riordan and I don't own PJO or HOO. If I did that would be awesome! So without further ado read on.**

* * *

I sat in my room thinking. I wasn't allowed out of the palace without an escort, so it's not like there was anything else to do. I had just finished my book, _Romeo and Juliet_. It was one of my favorites and I had re-read it many times. Shakespeare knew how to write. I sat there thinking about Shakespeare when one of the servants came in.

She bowed. "Princess Annabeth, your mother would like to see you." She said quietly.

"Mary there's no need to be so formal." She nervously glanced around the room, probably checking to see if anyone was there. My mother, Queen Athena, didn't like it when I talked to the servants. She said it wasn't proper to talk to the help unless you're giving them a direction.

Since it was obvious Mary wasn't going to respond I asked, "Do you know what mother wants?" She shook her head.

I sighed and stood up straightening my gown. I had to look 'presentable' in case my mom had company. As I walked into the throne room, I realized that my mother did have company.

**LINE BREAK**

"Annabeth," my mother said as she gave me a look that I had interpreted as: _This is important don't mess it up. _"This is King Zeus and his son Prince Jason." She said with a fake smile.

The king had a stormy grey beard and a look on his face that just screamed, _I'm much more important than you._ The boy‑ Jason- had blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He looked perfect until you got to his lip. There was a small scar on the side. Besides that he was very handsome.

He saw me staring at him and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes in return. He was probably just going to be another rude and obnoxious prince.

"Zeus is the king of Olympia. The kingdom right next to ours." My mother said while Zeus stood there and smiled importantly. After what seemed like a very long awkward silence my mother said, "Why don't you and Jason go talk while Zeus and I discuss some…..important things."

I shrugged. "Fine. Follow me. We can go to the gardens." He just nodded and followed as I walked. When we got to the gardens he just stood there awkwardly and stared at me.

"What?" I snapped. He flinched, and then laughed. Wow, was not expecting that.

"Didn't know a princess could act like that." He said obviously amused.

I decided to change the subject, "So why are you and your father here."

"I don't know, my dad just told me he had important things to discuss with Athena." Jason said. After that Jason and I made small talk for a while. I found out that he liked the color blue and he couldn't stand his stepmother, Hera. Just then a servant walked out. She bowed respectfully. "Princess Annabeth, Prince Jason your parents would like to speak with you." She said.

"Well maybe we'll find out what you guys are here for." I said to Jason as we started walking back.

**LINE BREAK**

We bowed as we walked in and stood in front of our parents. They both had funny looks on their faces.

"Annabeth, Jason we have important news." My mother began. "In an effort to join our two kingdoms, we have decided that you two….are getting married!

I couldn't breath. An arranged marriage? How could she? It's not fair!

"Do we get a say in this?" I asked angrily. My vision was blurred red from rage.

My mother looked surprised by my outburst. Then she narrowed her eyes at me. "No. We have decided and our decision is final." She said coldly.

I looked at my mother and then at Zeus. Then I did something that surprised even myself, I ran. I ran until I got to my room on the far side of the castle, then I broke down. I leaned against my door and cried.

It was then that I decided what I would do next. I had been thinking about doing it for a while now but never had the courage. I was going to sneak out, maybe if my mom realized that was how much I didn't want to do this then she would change her mind. I doubted it would work but I needed to get out of here.

**LINE BREAK**

I found the rope that I hid in the back of my closet for emergencies. I tied it to the knob on my bed and changed my clothes. I had to make sure I fit in. If someone recognized me, the guards would be out to get me before I even step foot of the grounds. I found the drab rags that I made into a dress and slipped it on. Then I slowly crept out the window. After climbing down for a while I jumped and landed with a soft thud on the ground.

From there I ran until I was sure I couldn't be spotted. I ran into the market were the merchants were selling goods. While I was running I ran into a girl.

"Oww", I muttered. I looked up at the girl to find a mirror image of myself.

" Sorry, I can be so clumsy some times. Here let me he–!" The girl stopped her sentence short and I knew that she realized the exact same thing as me. We were identical.

* * *

**Hi Guys! This is my first chapter of my very first story! I'm not sure how good it will turn out soooooooo… Anyway, Review! Criticism is welcome!**

**–Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! You don't know how excited I was when I saw that people actually followed and favorited my story! I honestly thought I'd get like, one review. This is awesome! *Takes breath* Now on with the disclaimer. **

**I don't own PJO or HOO. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing on fanfiction. **

* * *

**Jason POV **

I stood there shocked. Annabeth didn't strike me as someone who would run away from her problems. Yet, Athena, Zeus and I were standing there with our jaws dropped. I looked over at Athena who, after recovering from her initial shock, was fuming.

"What is wrong with her!?" Athena exclaimed angrily. You could practically see the smoke coming out her ears.

"Well, you're forcing us to get married for one! Did you ever think of asking us how we would feel about it? Or were you two to busy thinking about yourselves!" I yelled the last part at her.

"Jason!" My father scolded. "That is no way to speak to a queen." I scowled. I should just run out like Annabeth did. But I didn't know where to run too. Athena hadn't showed us our rooms yet.

I stood there and sulked while my father and Athena exchanged glances. Dad whispered something to Athena and she called for a servant to show me to my room. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I stared at the girl. The resemblance was astounding. We had the same blonde princess curls, grey eyes and tan skin.

"Your p-p-p-princess Annabeth." The girl stuttered. "Here" She offered me her hand. I took it and stood up.

"Wow. She's got the same figure and everything." I murmured too myself.

"What?" The girl asked. I shook my head.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She looked surprised that I asked but answered anyway, " Piper, Piper McLean." She said as she bowed to me.

"Please don't." I said. She looked confused. "I don't like when people think they need to bow to me. I'm no better than them so I should not be treated like I am." I said hoping she would listen and not try to argue with me about it. She just shrugged.

"So why are you out here?" Piper asked.

I hesitated. _Should I tell her? Maybe she could help._ "I snuck out", I started, "and my mother is forcing me into an arranged marriage. I had to get out of there." I shrugged like it was no big deal. But I knew it was. My mother would be furious when she found out I wasn't there.

Piper stared at me with wide eyes. "I can understand that." I raised my eyebrows and she continued. "My mother is always trying to set me up with guys. She would never force me into marrying someone I didn't love though. I'm actually out here because my mom had another guy over for me to meet." She sighed. "I guess that's not really as bad as your situation but…" She trailed off awkwardly. "Why cant you just tell her you don't want to, you are the princess. You can make your own decisions." Piper pointed out.

I shrugged. "I do get to make most of my own decisions but my mother has more power than I do."

"At least you get some say. My parents don't listen to a word I say." Piper said scowling. " I'd trade lives with you any day."

_Trade lives? _I smiled to myself. "I'd do anything to have your life! I want to hang out with other teens, and mess around. I don't want to feel like everyone's watching my every move." I exclaimed. That's when I got an idea. " What if we did trade lives?" Piper looked at me like I was crazy. I continued anyway. "We look exactly the same. No one would be able to tell the difference!" I was getting really excited now. I really hope she agreed.

She thought about it for a second. "Wellllllllllll….what if someone figures out we're not… you know, us?" She asked.

"That won't happen." I said. " I'll teach you everything about me and you teach me everything about you."

She started thinking about it again. She bit her lip. "Well, Okay."

* * *

**Ooooooooh Cliff hanger! Kinda. Sorry it took me a while to update. I couldn't figure out how to get the computer to turn on. Then when I did we had people come over, and its been so hectic! Well thanks for reading!**

**-Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I finally had enough time to sit down and write this chapter. You have no idea how busy I am! I have school, then everyday after school I have volleyball for two hours, and when I get home I'm so tired I just want to go to bed. But I decided since its Friday the 13****th**** (I consider it a real holiday) I would update. I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and I never will.**

* * *

Piper POV

I can't believe I'm going to switch lives with a princess! What if someone figures us out? We'll be in huge trouble. If my mom finds out then ill have to live with my Uncle Hermes and his sons Conner and Travis. I swear those two are the most annoying teens on the planet.

Anyway, I lead Annabeth to the most private place I could find. The stables. Most of the richer families owned horses. We were one of them. My horses name was Katoptris. I bought her from a lady named Helen. She never even rode the horse it was mainly for show.

We sat next to Katoptris, inside of her stable. "Okay," She began. "My full name is Annabeth Minerva Chase. I like to read and ride horses. My horses name is Dagger. He was a present from my friend Luke. I got him when I was 7. My favorite color is Grey and I'm engaged to Price Jason Grace. Think you can remember that?" I nodded and rolled my eyes. I didn't want her to think I was stupid.

She gestured for me to start. I took a breath. "My name is Piper Venus McLean. I like to ride horses and swim. My favorite color is purple. I have this neighbor named Percy that you'll need to watch out for. He's my best friend so you'll have to fool him." I finished.

There was no way she could fool Percy. Sure he wasn't the smartest guy, but I've known him since I was 7.

"Percy..." Annabeth trailed off, snapping me out of my thoughts. " Tell me more about him." I raised my eyebrows and she blushed. "You know…. Just in case."

"Okay then. Well, Percy's last name is Jackson; I have no clue what his middle name is. He has raven hair and green eyes. His favorite color is green and he loves to swim. His fathers name is Poseidon. He had a mean stepfather named Gabe but finally his mother, Sally, kicked him out. Gabe is a sore subject for Percy, so don't bring it up. He also has a horse named Riptide."

Annabeth stared at me for a bit after I finished. Finally she said, "Do you have any other friends I need to know about?" She asked curiously.

"Well, there's Leo. He has ADHD so he never sits still. He is really good with tools. Then there's Hazel. She's 13 and very old fashioned. She's the sweetest girl though. There's also Grover and his girlfriend Juniper. There crazy about the environment." I said. I didn't think I was forgetting anybody. Katie was on vacation with her mom, so I didn't even need to bother telling Annabeth about her.

"What about you? Any friends I should know about?" I asked. Her face darkened and I could tell this was a touchy subject. "Sorry…I didn't mean to- "

"Its Okay", she interrupted then continued, "I don't really have time for friends, or at least that's what my mom says." She said sadly. Then she put on a smile. "Well there going to notice I'm gone soon so I guess its time to switch." She started taking her dress off, while I kind of just stood there staring at my feet. "Oh come on we're both girls." She said with an eye roll.

I shrugged and started to pull my dress over my head.

**LINE BREAK**

After we switched clothes, I gave Annabeth the directions to my cottage.

"Well I guess this is it." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah…wait a sec. When you get to the palace your going to have to climb through the window. I left the rope there and it should hold." She finished.

"Should?" I asked with wide eyes. She just laughed.

"You'll be fine. When you get into my room remember to change into one of my dresses and stuff the one your wearing now into the very back of the closet." I nodded.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," She said smiling. "If you get caught or get sick of being royal then you know where I'll be so we can switch back."

"Yup and the same to you. Bye" I said and gave her a hug. We both walked away without looking back.

* * *

Jason POV

After sulking in my room for an hour or so, I decided I should probably go check on Annabeth. I quietly walked down the hallway for a few minutes before I realized: I didn't know where Annabeth's room was. I spotted one of the servants and walked up to ask for directions. She was so surprised when I came up behind her that she jumped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized. The girl turned around. She was beautiful. She had long jet-black hair that went to the middle of her back and stunning blue eyes. I mean, I've been told that I have pretty eyes, but compared to her my eyes might as well be dull blue puddles. She caught me staring, blushed and looked away.

"No, you have nothing to apologize for Prince Jason." She looked at the ground. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked.

I almost face palmed right there. I almost forgot why I was there. "Yeah… do you know where Princess Annabeth's room is Miss…" I trailed off.

She looked taken aback. After recovering from her shock she started speaking. "Silena," she began, "Silena Beauregard. To get to Princess Annabeth's chambers, you have to go down that hallway, take a right then go up the stairs and it should be the first room on the right." She smiled at me as she finished.

I thanked her and started walking.

* * *

Annabeth POV

It took me a while to find Piper's house, but when I did there was a guy standing outside the door. He had dark raven hair and as I got closer I noticed he had the most gorgeous sea green eyes. They sparkled with amusement. He must have been that Percy guy Piper was telling me about. She really down played his looks. He noticed my stare and gave me a cheeky grin.

"What, checking me out Pipes?" He asked still grinning. In reply I just scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh c'mon is that anyway to treat your best friend and savior?" He put on a fake pout.

"My savior?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. I hoped that wasn't some inside joke that I was missing.

"Yep. I just chased off another guy that your mom had waiting here for you. His name was Evan or Eden or Ethan…. yeah that was his name, Ethan. He looked like pirate with his eye patch and everything", He must have seen the look of disbelief on my face because he continued, "I'm not kidding, he did! It had little cross bones and everything!" He exclaimed.

I laughed and shook my head. "Thanks. Now can I get into my house?" I asked motioning to the door. When I finished speaking his eyes widened.

"What happened to your voice? Its deeper." He said. Oh no! We didn't even think about the voice difference. My mom doesn't spend enough time around me to know exactly how my voice sounds but I didn't know Percy and Piper were this close. Then I got an idea.

"I have a sore throat and it makes my voice sound like this." I said quickly. He just nodded and shrugged. Wow this guy isn't the brightest; if he stays like this I might be able to keep this up a little longer than I thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Criticism is welcome! Review!**


End file.
